


I JUST WANNA BE YOUR FAVOURITE BOY

by rammy_zz



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tales From The SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: DUCK HYBRID CLETUS, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, VERY VAGUELY LOVERS, au where cletus is a desendent of quackity n benji is a descendent of bbh, benji was mainly because .... he was v obsessed ovr skeppy in char and .... hehe... benjiboyhalo, benji/cletus friendship behind the scenes, clebob??? rantus??? cleanbob????? idk but they kiss, isaac being karl in another body, may post more?, perhaps isaac/cletus also, pre-death, seeing as theyre both winged hyrbids and in this related, smh, they dont actually kiss but, to explain why cletus got so defensive over quackitys room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammy_zz/pseuds/rammy_zz
Summary: ranbob ... cletus .... are in love ...pretty short tbh ? just a drabble rlymay add more chapters if i think i should actually do plot :]
Relationships: Cletus/Ranbob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I JUST WANNA BE YOUR FAVOURITE BOY

**Author's Note:**

> AYHGHSUHGBHSD thank you for reading u pogchamp

The city didn’t seem off, at least not at first. The way blood trickled through the cracks in the flooring was worrying, but not strange.  _ Dead fish sometimes bleed through,  _ Ranbob reasoned.  _ Just from some hunting, _ Ranbob excused. Cletus didn’t care,  _ bones are bones! _

Though he wasn’t exactly adverse to the supernatural; he wasn’t quite human himself. He had golden wings sprouting from his back (, though he kept him hidden with baggy, layered clothing) and feathers surrounding the roots of his hair and his ears. Scars, fresh and new, littered his face and arms, scattering across his thighs. 

He didn’t like the enderman hybrid at first, thought of him as an unneeded addition to the party. Their fisherman group of four was perfect; Cletus was the comic relief, Benji made sure they followed the rules, Isaac was the leader, and Charles was the mediator. Everything was  _ perfect _ .

Except when the darkness crept in, and nails scraped at the glass from the undead, looking for life. They hid in separate Hero-Themed rooms, and somehow, by some fate, Cletus and Ranbob both went to hide in the same room. In some sick way, it was the Quackity room. Taunting him for his wings, ( _ hideous _ wings, a voice in his head added). 

They didn’t speak to each other until they had taken off their shoes, disposed of unneeded layers, and sat down. Cletus has slipped off his hood, hesitantly taken off his corset. All that was left was a dark brown button-up with a tan blouse under, and his shorts and thigh-highs, his goggles being set to the side. He glanced over to Ranbob, who had taken off his coat. A nice, pure-white blouse, similar to Cletus himself’s, was left. He also took his hair down, it running down his shoulders some. 

“So,” The enderman started, startling Cletus. Cletus rolled over, facing Ranbob in the lowly-lit room. 

“.. was Quackity really a fool?” 

Ranbob furrowed his brows, looking almost annoyed. “That’s what the history books say.”

“N.. Not a great warrior? Who -- Who died for power? Or,.. Or a hero who could kill with a smile?” Cletus asked, almost desperate for his fellow duck hybrid - descendent? - to be something great. It couldn’t just end here. There must be more. 

Ranbob looked to the side, pursing his lips. “There was.. one text. That said he was a great, powerful leader in Manburg. Vice President for two terms, in one he had more influence than the president… They say he left after Manburg was blown up once again. They said that he wasn’t as foolish as they thought.” He glances away, almost flustered. 

“Oh.” Cletus stares at him, wide-eyed. Almost as if he was the world, he’s cut out of his thoughts by Ranbob speaking. 

“Why do you ask?” 

Cletus hesitates, before sitting up. He unbuttons his shirt, leaving a thick, tan blouse. “Just, you can’t tell the others- Except for Benji. Y’know with his whole horns thing and-” He cut himself off from rambling, slipping his shirt off him. He looks directly at his lap, face burning. 

Golden wings stretch out behind him, fluttering. Ranbob reaches out to touch them, Cletus shuddering under his touch. His hands are cold compared to his warm wings, and he almost  _ enjoys _ the feeling. He pushes that thought  _ deep _ , deep down. 

“They’re so..”  _ disgusting, unholy, weird, freaky, dirty- _

“They’re so pretty,” Ranbob whispers breathlessly. Cletus looks up to him, on alert. 

**_“What?”_ **

“They’re uhm,” Ranbob flushes, clearing his throat. “p-.. pretty.”

“Oh,” Cletus immediately yanks his head to the side, still trying to figure out what just happened. “Thank you..?”  
  
Ranbob smiles at him, earnest, “Your welcome, Cletus.” His name roles off of his tongue like honey, sweet and syrupy. Cletus feels himself lean into the touch of Ranbob, claws petting through his wings. He noticed the little things, how Cletus’ breath hitched when he got too close to the stubs, how he let out soft trilles when he ran his hand a certain way. 

Cletus sighed in contemptment, head resting in the crook of Ranbob’s neck, arms resting loosely wrapped around his waist. He was practically on top of Ranbob, legs tangled in his. Ranbob pulled his hand back, Cletus  _ whining _ at the loss of contact. 

  
Ranbob yawned, dragging Cletus down with him as he laid down in the Yellow-Blue coloured bed. Cletus narrowed his eyes, it didn’t mean anything if they slept like this, right? Yeah. Nothing at all. 

He tangled their legs together once again, letting his head rest on his chest. Cletus wrapped his arms around the enderman like he did to Cletus. 

It was the best he’s slept in months. 


End file.
